This invention relates in general to a laser method of scribing graphics on materials including fabrics, leathers, vinyls, rubber, wood, metals, plastics, ceramics, glass and other materials (hereinafter collectively referred to as the "materials"). The term "scribe", as used herein, means to contact the material with a laser beam to form a graphic. The term "graphic", as used herein, refers to decorative and artistic designs, nondecorative designs, patterns, graphic images, looks such as a sandblasted look, a stonewashed look and a frayed look, alphanumeric characters, logos, other identification, and any other visual composition scribed by the laser on a material. In a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to a laser method of scribing graphics on fabrics, leathers and vinyls.
Materials have commonly been used to make, without limitation, clothing, linens, footwear, belts, purses and wallets, luggage, vehicle interiors, furniture coverings, wall coverings and many other manufactured goods. Graphics have been formed on these materials to give them a unique and attractive appearance.
The typical methods of forming graphics on materials are various methods of dyeing, printing, weaving, embossing and stamping. Unfortunately, such methods are very costly in terms of capital investment and operating cost, and they are often plagued with environmental problems.
Complex and intricate graphics are often more attractive than simple graphics. However, there has previously been no cost efficient method of forming complex and intricate graphics on the materials. Most of the previous methods lack the necessary registration and precision to insure that minute details of the graphics are accurately and repeatably presented on the materials.
Lasers have been used in the fabric industry to cut fabrics into separate pieces. They have also been used to engrave designs on carpets, and to fix dyes or heat treat unbleached or bleached goods so as to impart improved adhesion properties. However, in the past, certain technical barriers have prevented the use of lasers to form graphics on fabric, leather and vinyl materials. When such use was attempted, the laser beam caused complete carbonization, burnthrough and/or melting at the point of contact. This resulted in burning, complete penetration and/or the formation of an undesirable hole or defect in the material.
If the technical barriers could be overcome, a laser would be a desirable method of forming graphics on materials. For one thing, a laser is well adapted for forming complex and intricate graphics on materials with precision and repeatability. Moreover, laser manufacturing methods are speedy and cost efficient, and they do not cause environmental problems. Thus it would be desirable to provide a suitable method of using a laser to form graphics on materials.